Memory, Lost Fragments
by Maebara Keiichi
Summary: Maebara Keiichi arrives in Hinamizawa. The girls he befriends begin to hint at the past when he visited. Yet Keiichi has no recollection of the time. To find the answers; he must dive deep beneath Hinamizawa’s surface. Higurashi / Kanon plot cross.


_**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Memory, Lost Fragments**_

_Maebara Keiichi arrives in Hinamizawa. The girls he befriends begin to hint at the past when he visited. Yet Keiichi has no recollection of the time. To find the answers; he must dive deep beneath Hinamizawa's tranquil surface. Higurashi / Kanon plot cross._

**A/N: **Cross of plots from Kanon and Higurashi, Keiichi stands in Yuuichi's place as the main guy trying to help each of the girls around him while trying to deal with the mysteries of each and the village around him. One particular girl catches his attention, but her story is far from the happy ending he wished for. "_Higurashi no Naku Koro ni_" belongs to Ryukishi07.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Silhouette  
**

Maebara Keiichi glanced out of the window beside him. Fields of flowers raced past; all colours, all sizes, waving in the gentle wind that brushed past. All but a mere glimpse of rushing colours in Keiichi's eyes, the car he was seated in the back of travelled briskly along the gravel road arranged elegantly through the pasture that stretched to the edges of ditches lining the fields encircling it, resuming further on the other side, elongating to the distant horizon. Keiichi elevated his forearm to mirror the height of the open window, setting to down upon the rutted narrow overlay where the window had descended and vanished from view and mind. He beamed brightly, nature had always fascinated him, having lived in the city incessantly, there had been insufficient opportunities of observing, admiring even, the wonder around him.

It made the decision by his parents to transfer him to this remote unheeded village ameliorated further in his mind. However, he was unaccompanied by them. Their aspirations in broadening his father's career as an artist were beyond reach whilst he existed by their sides. Instead, they had searched for someone to support Keiichi, take him under their roof. An old acquaintance of his mother had reoccurred in her memory. Throughout that single day, she reminisced about the days, few in numbers, in which the family excursed to the terminus, their destination: the quaint village of Hinamizawa. In those days, there were two girls of which had been intimate with Keiichi, the three of them were inseparable, forever jovial in each other's company. Those fleeting images, the beaming faces of the three had been the sole cue in salvaging those dwindling recollections. She looked over her shoulder, Keiichi's eyes remained unyielding, observing the passing world; flowers, saplings, pasture. All without a sign of human life.

"Keiichi" she susurrated, her voice drifting imitating the gust rushing through the open windows, drowning out the hum of her voice.

Consequently, Keiichi disregarded the appeal for his awareness. He seemed fixated on the rushing sea of flowers waving vibrantly in the mid-Autumn aura. A placid smile moulded itself out of his neutral shut lips, his hair undulated in turn with the whistling wind, the air so close at hand was pleasantly warm. It was perfect days identical to that one that he appreciated.

"Keiichi" his mother echoed, her tone forceful.

Keiichi recoiled, his mother emerged in the corner of his eye. Finally recognizing her mandate, he twisted his neck, setting his eyes open her.

"Sorry, what did you want?" he inquired, an apologetic quality in his response.

"I noticed you were enjoying the scenery. You're lucky that you do, Hinamizawa looks identical to its surroundings" she rejoined much more calmly. "It won't be long. Only a handful of minutes from now, we'll be there".

"We have a house in the village still, don't we?" Keiichi asked, since his last visit to the tranquil village, life in the city had slowly been consuming his memories of the settlement.

"Yeah. Your father's job was flourishing at that time. After we first visited, you refused to leave, you were yelling and crying, begging us to stay" his mother clarified, glancing over her shoulder, catching him in the corner of her eye, she had to focus on the road ahead. "So, your father and I set aside as much money as we could. By our succeeding visit, we spoke to the village head, we brought that house where we lived whilst visiting the village. You loved it there so much, I wonder why we never returned before now".

Keiichi nodded, his downcast eyes sparkling regretfully; he had friends in Hinamizawa, friends that had languished in his mind, his memories. Remorse enveloped him.

Just as his mother predicted, several moments later, close to a full quarter of an hour, the village appeared over the border of trees running along the gritty gradient that the vehicle descended on. Keiichi's eyes locked-on, gazing in fascination at the village from his distance past, his misted memories.

"You look like you're looking forward to meeting your friends again, to returning to this place" his mother stated jauntily.

"You know what? I think I am" Keiichi replied proudly. "I can't remember what it was that stopped us from coming here. But I'm going to make it up to my friends. I hope they understand and forgive me. I couldn't stand life in Hinamizawa without those two forgiving me".

"Keiichi, you shouldn't worry. Those two aren't the type to hold a grudge. Besides, they were thrilled when I proposed you stay with them and check up on our home here" his mother insisted, chortling lightly.

Keiichi nodded his head, he felt he had little choice other than to go with his mother's claim, he could barely remember the two beyond their names and appearance. He explored his memories, experiences before his first visit to Hinamizawa were vague, but present. Occasions since the visits remained much clearer. Why was it he could recall times outside the village, yet the episodes in the village had vanished? He shook his head, he could worry about it later. The car was approaching the entrance to the village, the small houses lined the edges of the road, which widened greatly, the entrance was merely a short stretch of gravel expanding into the village quickly.

"Okay Keiichi, we're here. Now to find the right house. Its easy to remember which is their's. After all, the grandmother is the village head".

Keiichi listened intently, hoping he could gain some forgotten information, he had only received what he already knew. There was something about them, something about other families. Whatever it was, he felt certain that it would return to him upon meeting them again. The car travelled slowly through the village, cheerful residents standing at the edges of the roadway, ignoring the presence of the vehicle. Keiichi watched them pass, chatting discreetly to each other, the shops behind them bright with artificial lights, houses blending in with them simply.

"So this is Hinamizawa" he muttered to himself, delighted that he had been given the opportunity to return. "I know I'm going to regret leaving this place behind. I hope I can remember why. Why I can't remember, why I left".

His mother said nothing, like she didn't pay attention to his whispering, he concluded that she merely didn't hear his voice. The sun poured over the village, illuminating the village as the same picturesque scene he remembered. When the car slowed further, he turned away from the window, gazing over his mother's shoulder at the windscreen, a large domicile stood afore them, a small name plate hanging beside the immense gateway. Keiichi opened the door beside him, climbing out carefully, his bag hanging over his shoulder. He approached the gate, gazing up at it. He noticed the push key under the plaque, pressing his finger against it, a buzzing sounded from inside the building. Keiichi glanced back as his mother approached calmly, she smiled at the village around them. Hearing someone approach, Keiichi focused what was ahead, reading the name on the doorplate: _**"Sonozaki"**_.

The gate opened, a girl looking only slightly older than Keiichi stood before him, her long emerald hair tied in a ponytail, falling to her waist. Her eyes glistened like sky-blue jewels. Her attire consisted of a lemon-coloured t-shirt, a gun resting in its pouch on her left shoulder, jeans and white trainers.

"Kei-chan?" she asked, her tone somewhat surprised at seeing his face.

"Hey Mion" Keiichi chortled lightly, waving his hand dismissively.

"Hey! What're you waving like that for?" Mion yelled furiously."Calm down, I'm just surrendering, I mean no harm in returning" Keiichi joked, beaming proudly.

"Yeah, just wait until you see the class we have, you won't be so smug" Mion teased, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh no, I'm in trouble now, am I?" Keiichi called, raising an eyebrow. "Am I going to get beaten up for leaving for so long?"

"We'll see. Maybe you will, maybe you won't" Mion laughed. "Come on, Shion's inside. She's been dying to see what kind of man you've grown into over the time you've been gone".

"Oh, hi there, Mion" Keiichi's mother chirped cheerfully.

"Hey there, Mrs Maebara" Mion called back, waving her hand above her head.

"Keiichi, you're alright with staying in the Sonozakis' home, right?" Keiichi's mother asked, turning to him.

"Of course, I was thinking about them and how we were going to get on again as we were coming up the road" Keiichi answered, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Oh! Kei-chan was thinking about us? Was it love or something perverted?" Mion called teasingly, pulling back and appearing much taller in her taunting.

"Wh-what?!" Keiichi yelled, turning to Mion, his face full of disgust. "Of course not, I'm not a pervert! Maybe you are".

"You wish" Mion snapped, grinning sinisterly. "Remember whose house you're living in while you're here in Hinamizawa".

"Do you plan on holding that over my head?" Keiichi mumbled. "My family has another house here that they asked me to take care of. I'm pretty sure I could live alone if I needed to".

"I'd like to see you try" Mion taunted, turning her head away, grinning smugly whilst her arms remained folded.

Keiichi growled, about to reply when his mother's hand rested itself on his shoulder, he looked over at her, she was smiling as if nothing they had said had reached her ears.

"Keiichi, I have to get going now. Behave yourself while you're here and keep Mion and Shion out of trouble" she instructed cheerfully.

"So I have to behave _and_ be their babysitter?" Keiichi groaned, his narrow eyes showing his lack of amusement.

"Aw, come of Kei-chan, it'll be fun" Mion called, unfolding her arms and stretching them by her sides signalling the village around them that she saw as the playground.

"Have a good time" Keiichi wished to his mother, smiling proudly.

"Take care, Keiichi. We'll be back soon" she answered, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Keiichi smiled, returning the gesture, Mion narrowed her eyes sharply on Keiichi after he had ignored her last comment. Instead of retaliating, she allowed the two their goodbyes, she couldn't disrupt their parting, smiling gently at the sight of Keiichi and his mother, holding one another tightly. Keiichi's arm fell after a moment, his mother's own loosening, they stared silently at each other, she lifted a hand and brushed away a rogue tussock of hair that fell in front of his left eye.

"We'll be back just after the Winter season, have fun while you're here" she directed, laying the same hand onto his shoulder again.

"I will. Have fun on your journey with dad" Keiichi replied.

His mother nodded, turning away from him and making her way to the vehicle behind her, pulling his suitcase out of the boot. Mion rushed ahead of Keiichi, who was left standing bewildered. She pulled the handle out, leaving the valise to follow on its wheels, she grunted as she started pulling it towards the house, but not another sound came from her. Keiichi watched, her until she inched out of his sight, his mother getting into the car, he retained his focus on her, she waved out the window whilst the engine roared, he returned the movement. He had never been away from his parents in such a manner, while they would travel looking for a way to keep his father's career from diminishing, he would be waiting with his friends in Hinamizawa, they had always been together. The car reversed slowly, cracks sounded from the crushed pebbles and stones amongst the gravel.

Behind him, Mion had hauled the valise through the gateway, she waved at Keiichi's mother from behind him. The vehicle shrunk, fading out of Keiichi and Mion's sight. Keiichi turned back to Mion once the car had vanished from his sight, he advanced through the gateway, grasping the handle of his valise and hauled it to the door of the main house. He raised his hand to the handle, only for the door to be thrown open before him, standing in the way was another girl identical to Mion, her attire a white sleeveless shirt and a blue shirt, her hair left hanging down, a small ponytail hanging on the outside of her hair: Sonozaki Shion.

"Kei-chan!" she called, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Shion" Keiichi gasped, sucking in as much air as he could to avoid choking in her tight embrace.

"Shion, get your hands off Kei-chan, we have to get him inside!" Mion barked angrily. "Don't choke him to death there!"

Shion stuck her tongue out at Mion, releasing Keiichi from her grip, he gasped for air again. Mion sighed, storming towards the pair, glaring sharply at Shion.

"Onee-chan isn't jealous, is she?" Shion taunted, winking at her elder twin.

"J-J-Jealous?! Are you crazy?" Mion yelled, bringing a clutched fist forward.

Shion didn't flinch, it was a routine argument and Mion never attacked her. Keiichi watched in bewilderment, he remembered the arguments, although now much older it seemed like something that children would do, that they were past that stage in their lives.

"I guess twins will always fight" he muttered to himself, grinning meekly.

Shion turned her back to Mion, retreating into the house slowly, Keiichi chuckled while Mion continued to yell furiously. Recognizing her gesture in waiting for him to enter, he lifted his valise from the ground, carrying it into the building and setting it close to the door, gazing at the hallway while Mion stormed in, slamming the door shut after her. Together, they removed their shoes and continued inward.

"Your room's upstairs, Kei-chan. Why don't you set your stuff there and then we'll meet up in the kitchen. I want to give you a tour of Hinamizawa again" Mion suggested, chortling innocently.

"It's been a number of years, but I remember the village" Keiichi answered, mirroring the soft laughter. "My memory isn't terrible, you know".

"Well then. What would you want to do?" Mion asked, pressing her hands on her hips, reviving the combination of raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should just hang out around this place. It's been so long and usually we would play in the garden around the house when I arrived here" Keiichi recalled.

"Yeah, although usually Shion wasn't around" Mion growled, glaring over her shoulder in the direction Shion had scampered off in.

"Don't get worked up. She was doing that to tease you as much as to welcome me, I suppose" Keiichi chuckled lightly, laying a hand on Mion's shoulder. "I know she's your twin and you fight a lot, but you're just like each other, you're supposed to be close. Why wasn't she always here?"

"Because she was sent to a boarding school in Okinkmiya" Mion answered, much more calmly than Keiichi had seen her since arriving. "She met another girl from one of the other Great Houses. They both transferred to Hinamizawa school together once my grandmother accepted it. She thought that the girl should return, but she refused to without Shion".

"Why didn't your grandmother accept Shion?" Keiichi asked, he couldn't remember anything about Shion's life outside Hinamizawa. Had they even discussed it before?

"Because we're twins" Mion whispered as if being cautious to anyone else could hear. "She was supposed to be removed from this world because a second twin is believed to carry a mark of a demon. But she was spared, however the family remained cautious. She was kept separate from the village accept for the Watanagashi Festival in June".

"And it's November, so that's some time off. The flowers are dying and the air is getting colder" Keiichi mused, his eyes slowly descending towards the ground.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your parents will let you stick around until then. You've been a couple times in the past" Mion called enthusiastically.

"Although my memories of that time have been fading" Keiichi added, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I don't understand why I've forgotten so much, but I promise I'll do whatever I can to regain my memories of that time. I still remember a lot about you and the few times I met up with Shion outside the Watanagashi Festival. But outside that…"

"I know. Maybe you just have a terrible memory" Mion mocked, waving a finger in front of him.

"You'd like to think that I'm the one at fault" Keiichi sneered, grinning. "There's a lot that's happened in the city I lived in. Maybe I forgot because there was nothing interesting in a dull village like this?"

"Heh, you're cruel" Mion growled, her cheeks inflating. "I'll make you pay for that".

"I'm kidding, you know I am. I'm thrilled to be back here" Keiichi laughed, patting her head lightly.

"Yeah, because if you weren't, I'd have to talk to my friends at school tomorrow. They'd make you pay for speaking bad about this place and about them. I wonder if going there will remind you of anything" Mion retorted.

"Oh yeah, these friends you were talking about that would kill me" Keiichi mocked, holding his hands up in ridiculing surrender.

"Joke while you can. You won't be so smug when you meet them" Mion warned, tilting her head backwards somewhat, gazing at Keiichi from a relatively downwards angle. "Put your stuff in your room and I'll meet you outside then".

Keiichi nodded his head obediently, picking up the valise and turning away from Mion, striding down the corridor towards the staircase, his thoughts focusing on who Mion's friends were and what she had said about Shion. Why couldn't he remember anything? He wished he knew the answer, wishing that he could learn during his time in the village, before he would leave again.


End file.
